shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura apartment
Elina Sakura apartment located in the middle of the city, which looks like an island. Early in the morning the bird's singing and the fragrance of flowers will wake sleeping people. There are full of love. The apartment is fresh but not vulgar, the design of the inside of the apartment without edges, is full of gentle waves. On the first floor of the main hall there is a severe security, tall and thin, protects the safety of the apartment. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-coloured-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside Sakura apartment located in the middle of the city, people want to come in must have sakura. On the first floor of the main picture on the wall decorated with light blue color pictures, inlaid with gold plated, ornate frames, and a fat little love freely fly on it, looks very harmonious. A resplendent and magnificent sunk panel painted on the ceiling, the purpose is to highlight the main space, retaining a light in the middle. Sakura apartment is equipped with unique to Chinese restaurant and western restaurant, multi-functional banquet hall, borderless swimming pool, private beach, let you feel happiness surround you. In there, sunshine in the house, and a luxury decoration, the windows are decorated with all kinds of clocks and watches with diamonds. Each room has a gorgeous bed, and bed linen neatly folded; On the table there has a white candle and the candle on the engraved with a graceful sakura. Inside Sakura apartment's floor is waxing, polishing, and reddish light, It is so clean that to reflect the small fine lines on your face. It has a separate entrance and the stairs to the second floor, and everywhere is full of modern flavor of handicraft. Go up slowly, you will find that the color of ceramic tile to deepen gradually, from pink to pale red, it may be a little difficult to find its changes, as if in you are in the sakura ocean. In the middle of the second floor there is a magical place, if you are lucky enough and full of love, and you can the unique sakura in there. Age/History Before Bei came in, here was in ruins. For the first time she came here was to escape the evils. But this building‘s special structure was deeply attracted her, so she decided to stay here. At the end she found this building was just the place where she found music box. Purpose Sakura apartment is mainly used to live. Using the mysterious sakura to make money, make here more and more commercialized. What's more, it is a good place to chat and relax. Because when you enter, you will feel happy. This is the magical thing about it. People Owners * Bei Residents * Bei * Lang Shun * Bing Bing * Kind people Users People who can see the mysterious sakura. Category:Location Page